Unequivocally Soulmates
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: People get there soulmarks at birth but it is in a code. Soulmates sure attributes too each other. What happens when Tony breaks the code on his arms to see nine names Steve Rogers, Sam W,James Barnes, Stephan Strange, Bruce Banner, Loki Odinson, Lady Sif, Phil Coulson, Rhodey, Pepper Potts and Carol Danvers. How will Tony handle it when four of his soulmates are on the run, one...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

People get there soulmarks at birth but it is in a code. Soulmates sure attributes too each other. What happens when Tony breaks the code on his arms to see eleven names Steve Rogers, James Barnes, Sam Wilson, Stephan Strange, James Rhodes, Betty Ross, Bruce Banner, Loki Odinson, Lady Sif, Phil Coulson, Rhodey, Pepper Potts and Carol Danvers. How will Tony handle it when four of his soulmates are on the run, one is believed dead, and another three are missing? After Civil War. Injured Tony

The more soulmates you have the more the person needs love in there life

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Tony was upset. He had just cracked the code which everyone has on their forearm. Most can't crack the code of the fates to know there soulmates and most normally only had one or two. But the more soulmates a person had was based on how much love and comfort they needed. But Tony found out he had ten soulmates.

They were James Rupert Rhodes, Steven Grant Rogers, Samuel John Wilson, James Buchanan Barnes, Stephen Vincent Strange, Bruce Robert Banner, Loki Odinson, The Lady Sif, Philip Jackson Coulson, Pepper Sofia Potts, Elizabeth 'Betty' Josephine Ross and Carol Susan Jane Danvers.

And he didn't feel comfortable, but he was upset that Steve, Barnes, Sam and Rhodey were in Wakanda after Steve had betrayed him by not telling his about his parents. Phil was presumed dead. But Tony had the feeling he was alive as his soulmark for Phil was still golden. The Lady Sif, Bruce and Loki were missing. The only two that he had with him were Carol and Stephen.

They both were doing there best to help him as he had been severely injured in Siberia. From injuries after Steve and Barnes had left him. A couple of HYDRA agents had attacked him and set of an explosion just after he got our. Now Tony had to have his legs amputated and he was deaf because of a head injuries and his eardrums had burst. He also had scars everywhere too. Tony has now wheelchair bound as he couldn't have prosthetics yet.

Tony had told his trusted friends that he was a Technomage and a Technopath. And everyone thought that was very cool. His magic was Red, Gold, Silver and Violet. He also was dyslexic since birth but he had learned how to read fairly well with it.

Tony had also re-did the original Avengers design. So that they could have more good things come out about the Avengers after what the media called the 'Civil War'. The divisions and heads of them were:

**Divisions**

**Avengers Division: **Leader Captain Marvel

Second in Command:

Tony Stark

Third in Command:

Hope van Dyne

Fourth in Command:

Stephen Strange

Fifth in Command:

Daisy Johnson

**Science Division: **Head Jane Foster

Members:

Erik Selvig

Betty Ross

Janet van Dyne

**PR Division: **Heads Darcy Lewis, Laura Barton and Alicia Grimm

**Legal Degree Division: **Heads Matt Murdock and Maggie Lang

**Medical Division**: Head Jennifer Banner

Members:

May Parker

Helen Cho

**Financial Division: **Head Joseph Thomas

**IT Division: **Head Diasy Johnson

**Magical Division: **Head Stephan Strange

**Liaison Division: **Sharon Carter to the CIA

**Security Division: **Head Happy Hogan

**Housing Division: **Head Caroline Potter

**Communication Division: **Head Melody Stuart

**Magic Division: **Head Stephen Strange

**Maintenance Division: **Head Tom Stuart

**Groundskeepering Division: **Head Cody Myers

**Search & Rescue Division: **Head Toby James

**Human Resources Division: **Head Madeline Travis

**Extraction & Retrieval Division: **Head Joshua Cable

**Spies Division: **Head Lauren Turrent

**Special Operations Division: **Head Daniel Stevens

**Research & Development Division: **Head Tony Stark

**Weapon & Technology Division: **Head Tony Stark

Members:

Hank Pym

Tony had all the members of the Avengers go through a psychology profile and a recruitment test of there powers or skills. They also had backup from the Fantastic Four and Daredevil with sometimes Spider-Man in there but Spider-Man and Daredevil liked doing things solo. But they did help the Avengers out if they needed more backup. So the team was stronger then ever.

But still Tony felt somewhat alone. Even though he still had the phone that Steve had sent he didn't what to ring because as hard as it was not to be. Tony was scared of Steve. He had nightmares about that shield going into his chest.

Speaking of that shield Tony had bought it back to the compound after the fight and worked on it too it was as good as new. Tony wanted to give it back to Steve but he was scared too. For obvious reasons.

Tony had taken on several jobs since he got out of the hospital. He had the Fantastic Four get Laura Barton and the kids as well as Maggie Lang and Cassie Lang to safety of the compound. Because Ross was going after them.

Tony was also working on fixing the Accords and getting Pardons for the Rogue Avengers. As he was hoping to have them back even though they might be angry with him. But in Tony's defence he was already planning on amending the Accords when all hell broke loose. Tony wanted to work on them with Steve. But now that was out the window.

His schedule for all of this was 2 hours Stark Industries time, 3 hours Inventing Time, 3 hours Avengers time, 5 hours Accords time, 1 hour for a Therapist and 2 hours family time. He really didn't have time for himself in all of that. Be barely had anytime to think because he was also working on everything.

The family time was to do with the Barton's and Lang's as well as his soulmates Carol and Stephen. But it still wasn't enough time.

The Barton children and Cassie Lang now all called him Uncle Tony. Tony always read them stories every night. And he had made the promise to them. Cooper, Lila and Cassie had made a promise to Tony in return in telling him they would learn sign language for him. And they were doing very well in it.

Tony had gotten JARVIS back up and running again from a backup which he forgot to a couple of months ago which made him feel really bad. After all JARVIS was his most trusted friend even though he was an AI. JARVIS had forgiven Tony though and had been a comforting voice when Carol or Stephan weren't there to calm him down.

He had also redone the compound and made bigger with many floors. So it had enough room to fit all the Avengers. Some of the Avengers had day jobs besides Avenging. That was what Tony thought was good because now of the current team asked him for anything. Which was something that Tony wasn't used too. After all his old team always wanted something. And they were all expecting him to pay for them. But this current team didn't. But Tony had given them knew equipment. And they were always thankful for it.

Now Tony was in his office going over the latest changes of the Accords when a portal opens and a young woman appears.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Tony asks

"I am Hela Lokidottir and I have a message from my Uncle Thor, My father and Doctor Banner for you"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

Tony looks at the girl who said she was Loki's Daughter. And that she bought a message from Thor and his Soulmate Bruce. He hadn't seen the two of them for over two years. And that had hurt especially Bruce's abandonment. He could have used his help these past months.

Tony feared what would happen now. Would Bruce be angry at him because he had been working with Ross? Even though Tony was hoping to get Ross out of office would Bruce still be angry? Would Bruce hate him? He didn't know what he would do if Bruce hated him.

And what about Loki what would he do about him? He was going to have to see the letters Thor and Bruce say before he passed judgement.

"So your Loki's Daughter?" Tony asks

"Yes. I am Queen of Helheim and Niflhelm. You must be the Great Tony Stark my Uncle and Doctor Banner talk a lot about you. And so does my father. It is amusing to me he got beat by some Midgardians", Hela says

"Do you have anything against Midgardians?" Tony asks

"Not really my opinion off you had really improve after you defeated the Chitauri. Your kind I think are not so useless after all", Hela replies

"I will take that as a compliment. May I have the letters?" Tony asks

"Of course. I have been told to wait for a reply", Hela replies handing the two letters over

"Would you like to see some of this world?" Tony asks thinking about offering six of the young Avengers to show her around

"I would why do you ask?" Hela asks

"I think some of my Young Avengers that include my three protégés would be willing to show you around. Would you like that?" Tony asks kindly

"I would if they would be willing", Hela replies

"I am sure they will be willing. JARVIS please get Peter, Harley, Kate, Kamala, Doreen and Riri to come here. Also have Happy on standby", Tony says

"Of course sir", JARVIS replies causing Hela to jump and look around

"He is an Artificial Intelligence. He is connected to a lot of my places and things. He started off like a computer but has turned more human in emotions. So you can't see him. But he sees you", Tony explains

"Ok I don't really know what you mean but I will trust you", Hela replies

"That is good enough", Tony replies

"Why are you in that type of chair?" Hela asks curiously

"Battle injury", Tony replies

It was not a lie but not the whole truth. He knew that answer who explain a lot and a Hela couldn't see from where she was that he was missing his legs.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Tony calls

Two boys and four girls come in looking at Hela curiously.

"Who is this Tony?" Harley asks

"This is Lady Hela. She is Loki's Daughter. She has come here to deliver messages from Thor and Bruce Banner", Tony informs them

"THE Doctor Banner?" Peter asks excitedly

"Yes", Tony says with a small grin at their excitement

"That is so cool", Peter says

"Why is he with Thor?" Kate asks

"I have letters that might explain it. I would you please sure Hela around the city? Happy is going to take you there", Tony explains

"We can do that", Kamala says smiling

"Lady Hela these Peter, Harley, Riri my protégés and Kate, Kamala and Doreen three young Avengers", Tony says introducing them

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Hela", Hela says

"Ok Hela we will show you the must sees in New York", Peter says

"I will make sure these two boys don't over do it. I promise", Kate says grinning at Hela

Hela grins back, "I am sure I can handle it"

"Take it easy you seven", Tony says to them

"Yes Tony", the kids says

"When do you want us back?" Kamala asks

"A couple of hours", Tony replies

"Ok. We will be back soon. Come on Hela we will show you Earth", Harley says

"Have fun kids", Tony says as they leave

"We will", Kate replies leaving with the others

Tony sighs as the kids leave. They should keep Loki's Daughter out of trouble. WEL, Kate and Kamala will. He knew Peter and Harley would probably go overboard but the girls should keep them in check.

He look at the letters. He didn't know which one to read first. Should he read Thor's or Bruce's? Bruce's would probably be more emotionally draining. But it would explain everything more simply then Thor's would.

"Bruce's first I suppose", Tony mutters to himself

He opens Bruce's letter and sees the familiar handwriting. He tries to focus on the writing as his dyslexia played up when he was emotional.

_Dear Tony,_

_I hope this finds you well. I want to first apologise a lot for leaving without any warning or words. I know that must have hurt you. And I am sure you took the blame for Ultron. I am so, so sorry I wasn't there to take the blame with you. I kind of haven't been in control for the last 2 years or so. That is what Thor told me. I was shocked to find that out and disoriented. I don't know if you could understand my shock to find out I have been the Hulk for two years and on a alien planet._

_Yes I have been the Hulk for two years. And yes I have been on an alien planet. Do you know what transformed me back? It was Thor showing me Natasha's lullaby. I don't know how that worked since I remember her pushing me Order an edge and then that was it. But thankfully it worked._

_What was I doing for 2 years as the Hulk you might ask? I was being a gladiator. Yes a gladiator. Laugh it up. But I was._

_I ended up fighting Thor he said he one but I think he is lying._

_I was horrified when I woke and learnt so much time had passed. As I have already said I am so sorry about that. But I wasn't exactly in control._

_After I turned back Thor requested my help to deal with his evil sister. Yes Thor has when had a sister named Astrid. She was pure evil. She slaughtered nearly all the warriors in Asgard. Including three of Thor's friends the warriors Three. He is really upset about that. But the Lady Sif joined us not long ago. Thor is happier now his friend is with him._

_I found out not long ago your one of my soulmates so I am triply sorry that I left you. I hope to make it up to you when we get back to earth_

_As for what happened on Asgard when short Story is that Asgard is destroy. It was the only way to kill Astrid. But Thor, Loki, and a woman named Brunnhilde who likes to be called Valkyrie helped get what was left of the Asgardian people onto a transport ship. While I was fighting a wolf in my Hulk form._

_One a side note I can now hear the Hulk in my head and he has been trying to listen to me and I am trying to get used to him in my head._

_Many were injured including Thor. He has changed a lot since we last saw him his hair is short and he lost an eye when he battled Astrid one on one. It was only pure luck and Thor's plan to release a beast on Asgard that allowed us to escape._

_Thor is grieving heavily and he had also lost his father before all this happened. Thor didn't tell me how but Odin is dead._

_Thor has just been coronated as King on this ship with Lady Sif and Valkyrie as Commanders of his Warriors. Heimdall is still alive and is helping us find our way._

_Loki has actually been a big help. He saved our asses a lot and gave backup and friends to help us win the battle with Astrid. _

_That brings us to another topic of conversation. Loki I know killed a lot of people. But Thor has managed to get information that proved Loki was being controlled. Loki is actually being pretty dissent and I am asking if you can work on his legal case so he is not arrest on the spot when we come._

_We are coming to earth and we will probably be there in maybe a little bit more then a week. We have Asgardians who need more medical help then I can provide. And probably a good hot meal and some type of accommodation until we find where they will go. She of the children on this ship are orphaned actually a lot of them are. Astrid really killed a lot of people. We have about 300 people on this ship probably a bit more. They are mainly women and children but a few men and a few other beings which will shock you but they were Gladiators with Thor and I and I promise they will not cause trouble. They are great friends._

_I know we are asking a lot and I am sorry I am putting this all on your shoulders. But I hope with the teams help you will be able to meet the Asgardians needs._

_I hope that you and the team can reply and are in good help. I hope you can forgive me but I understand if you can't. I hope to hear from you soon._

_From your 'Hopefully' Soulmate_

_Bruce 'Hulk' Banner_

Tony blinked and read the letter again and it sent shock through his body. How did all of this happen? Now he knew why he couldn't track Bruce down he was out of his reach. He felt sorry for Bruce missing out off two years of his life. He couldn't exactly be angry as he couldn't control the Hulk. He would have to get more details about where he had been once they reunited. He would love to know some more about other planets out there.

Tony now takes Thor's letter and opens it. It was full of grief and pain about everything that had happened in the last two and a bit years. He couldn't be angry at Thor either. He has suffered enough. In Thor's letter it also told him how many Asgardians were on the ship and that they definitely needed medical attention. Thor said that he had evidence that Loki was controlled so he would have to call his legal team to make a case of this. That was the first thing he would so

He would then call Pepper and the Housing Division to find a space for all the Asgardians and talk to Stephen about the place that Thor described his father passing at. And he would have to negotiate with that country to let the Asgardians build a city there. He would need to have medical prepared to help the injured Asgardians. He would also need to alert Jane which would be fun.

He would have to get the PR team to work writing out press realises and deal with the shit storm that was coming his way.

He decided he better start making some calls now. He picks up the phone and has JARVIS call Legal.

"Matt Murdock", a gruff voice says

"Matt it is Tony I have a job which all 12 of my lawyers will need to be involved in", Tony says to Daredevil

"What is so important that you need all of your legal team involved in?" Matt asks

"It concerns Loki. I just received communications with Thor and Banner. They have evidence that Loki was controlled into invading earth", Tony explains farer details

"This won't be easy", Matt says to Tony  
"I know. Get the whole team on this and I will all pay you triple your salary for a month. I need all of you working around the clock", Tony informs him

"This is a big mess", Matt says grumpily

"I know. So you better get working on it", Tony orders

"We will. But you owe us Stark", Matt says

"I know", Tony says hanging up

"JARVIS patch me through to Caroline Potter the Head of our Housing Division and Pepper. Have them know it is urgent", Tony orders

"Very well sir", JARVIS replies

Soon the phones were ringing, and Caroline and Pepper were on a version of conference call.

"What is going on Tony?" Pepper asks

"What do you need Mr Stark?" Caroline asks

Tony explains the situation and when they would be arriving.

"We have enough room for about 70 here in the Compound flats if some share", Caroline says doing the math

"We can order Camper Vans. I will get on the company and have a few dozen delivered. We will probably have to book out hotels too. I will have dozens of Caterers making food to feed more then what Thor and Bruce said. They must be all starving", Pepper adds who plans in

"That was also on my list to discuss with you. Now I want all of the Housing Division and you Pepper on this. Make sure they are all comfortable. Take this out of the relief fund Pepper", Tony orders

"We will", Pepper promises

"I will get my team to work immediately", Caroline says, "Is that all Mr Stark?"

"That is Caroline you can go", Tony replies

Caroline immediately hangs up and he was left with Pepper.

"How are you dealing with this Tony?" Pepper asks her soulmate

"I am dealing with it. They need help and I will offer it", Tony replies  
"You don't have to do this", Pepper informs him

"I want too. All those Asgardians have been through a lot of trauma and horror. That includes Thor, Loki and Bruce. They will be getting all the help I can offer", Tony replies to her

"You amaze me everyday Tony Stark", Pepper says

Tony could hear the pride in her words.

"How?" Tony asks curious

"Even after everything you have been through you still care", Pepper says

"I do. I have been through trauma too. I just hope they are the same with understanding", Tony says with a sigh

"I am sure they will", Pepper assures him

"Do you think they would be angry about what has happened with the team?" Tony asks her

"They will be angry just not with you. It will be Rogers. They will support you my love", Pepper assures him

I hope so. I must go Pepper. I need to talk to the United Nations, inform medical, talk to the PR Team, up the security, contact Stephen and talk to Jane. Alone with making letters to Thor and Bruce", Tony says

"Make sure you rest Tony", Pepper says to him  
"What is rest?" Tony jokes

"You need it. So please for me and your other soulmates get rest. I love you Tony", Pepper says

"I love you too Pep", Tony replies

"Will that be all Mr Stark?" Pepper asks with a smile in her voice

"It will be all Miss Potts", Tony replies as they hang up

Tony now calls the Medical Division and they promised help as well as therapists to help with the trauma all the Asgardians had been through.

He talked to the PA Division and all 20 workers will be pulling over time to make the necessary press realises about the Asgardians and Loki's innocents.

He called the Security Division and they promised to be ready. Stephen was about to come after Tony called. He called Jane too and she was nervous about Thor coming back but she assured Tony she could handle it.  
"What is going on Tony?" Stephen asks coming out of a portal

"This is about Thor", Tony says and explains the situation and asking on the details to where Odin was before he died

"Norway", Stephen replies to where

"Great a country with a Monarchy", Tony mutters before picking up the phone to call the United Nations

The call took 3 hours to complete and the UN was going to accept the Asgardians. Norway was going to think of giving the Asgardians some land to build their city. The UN didn't know quite how to deal with Loki. But Tony promised he would get the evidence. And asked that Loki could be a candidate for House Arrest here at the Compound. The UN said they will decide and talk to Tony's lawyers.

After all this was done Tony writes the letters to Thor and Bruce explaining most things. He didn't know weather to put details of his injuries but he would tell them he was injured and that the Old Avengers had broken up and the new group was now operating. He explained a bit of the Civil War and said he would show them a copy when they got here. He added other details before finishing the letters and sealing them in an envelope with their names on it.

"Sir the teenagers and Miss Lokidottir are back", JARVIS says to Tony

Tony could of heard them arrive but his office was sound proof to make sure he could concentre with his hearing aid on.

Tony looks at the clock and finds out he has been working for about 6 hours. That had really cut into his time for doing all the other normal jobs he would normally be doing. But he did believe this was more important.

"Send them here J", Tony says

"Right away sir", JARVIS replies

The excited seven teenagers come in smiling madly.

"Did you have a good time Lady Hela?" Tony asks

"I did. I had a great time today. I have never had this much fun", Hela replies smiling widely

Tony thought this was sad she hadn't had much fun. He knew what that was like.

"Maybe you can all do it again when everyone is settled in?" Tony asks

"I would love that", Hela replies

"We are willing", Harley says with the others nodding

"She is going to fit in perfectly", Kate adds

"It was really fun", Doreen adds

"We explained a lot about Earth", Riri informs him

"Good. I have these letters for you to give to Thor and Bruce", Tony says holding out the letters

"Thank you. I will see you soon", Hela replies

"Make sure you remind they to make sure they tell me when they are close to Earth", Tony says firmly

"I will. See you friends", Hela says disappearing

"Are they really coming back?" Peter asks excitedly

"They are coming her to stay", Tony confirms

Tony was nervous about what would happen. How would Thor and Bruce handle the news? This was sure to be a long week on getting everything ready and building his confidence up to show them his injuries. He hoped they would understand…

* * *

**Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
